


Summer's end.

by Tia_Maria



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Flicking the feelings, Fluff, Funny, I'm sorry that I like Maxvid - But nothing that I write is too abusive (I swear), Kid Fic, M/M, Max has a crush on David, Max/Young!David, Mr. Campbell - Freeform, Mutual Weird Pinning., NO PEDIPHILE, Neil - Freeform, Nikki - Freeform, No “Jasper” Past, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Somethings cute and short - just to warm our hearts, Stargazing, They are silly, Young!David, Young!Gwen, bad words, childish romance, fireplace, kids!AU, max - Freeform, sharing is caring, small fanfic, summer crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: All the camp-counselors were asleep, the other kids were minding they own business - be it napping or playing quietly as to not wake the adults. After all, it was their last night in Camp Campbell, which meant the kids were free to sleep as much as they wanted.Which also meant they could just not sleep if they so wanted to.David was drenching his pillow with sad tears, lost in his own thoughts - the summer was over, but he wasn’t ready to go home yet.Max sighed loudly, picking up the attention of the red-haired boy.As David turned around, he saw Max tying up his sneakers. Once the Indian kid finished, he stood up from his bed - hiding both hands inside the front pocket of his big blue hoodie and stared back at his green-eyed friend.“Come on.” He said.More like ordered, not leaving room for denies.“Let’s have one last walk.”





	Summer's end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something really short - I wrote in the middle of the work (Shame on me).  
> I wanted to write so much more, like... a first kiss and sharing gifts, but somehow - I wrote the last sentence and thought "Damn it, that's an ending point - can't cross this."  
> I'm writing two other stories which I think will be greater, but it'll take a while until I conclude it fully.  
> Until there, I hope you enjoy this short Kids!AU One-shot.

It rained a few days ago, the forest was still smelling nice essence of pinus and dirt - just the way Nikki and David loved.

 

The summer was coming to an end. But, _boy_ , had it been **wonderful**!

 

David used to be a bad camper - not really into the activities, but, hey, people change! Kids grow up, and bad people can become better with time. So, over the years, he used to be the only one that enjoyed all those suspicious and weird (but _funny_ nonetheless) activities their camp-counselor were up to make them engage in. However, _this year_ , he had made _friends_.

 

And they were great!

 

The red-haired boy was so happy that he came back to the Camp - even if he wasn’t into it in the beginning…

 

Well, things do change. Kids do grow.

 

It’s natural, right?

 

And, on that day, or, to be more specific, right at that last-day-of-summer-camp _night_ , all the camp-counselors were asleep and the other kids were minding they own business - be it napping or playing quietly as to not wake the adults. Some were probably taking the opportunity on the last day to play as much as possible inside their tends, writing down on pieces of paper their new friends' contact info, sharing gifts, crying unsaid words, confessing to their crushes and so on.

 

After all, it was their last night in Camp Campbell, which meant the kids were free to sleep as much as they wanted. Which, in all honesty, also meant they could just _not sleep_ if they so wanted to.

 

_Scratch that_.

 

They would rather not sleep at all.

 

They were kids - growing up and finding themselves in the middle of  _nature_. Developing their own tastes, preferences, getting to know their own body and their own fears. It was the last day of the summer and a completely new day for the rest of their lives.

 

Most of those kids were not coming back again to this camp.

 

Most of them were not going to get true contact after a while.

 

Most of them will just _forget_ about this summer.

 

But it was _okay_ \- pretty much everyone was expecting it to end someday, anyway. And, once it ended, they were going back to their houses, start their school year again and talk shit about the camp. Talk shit about some of the things and laugh about how silly the activities they did together, with already forgotten once-best-friends.

 

David frowned at his small fluffy frog keychain (laying right beside his head in the bed), lost in his own thoughts. Inside his eyes, heavy tears were stubbornly drenching his pillowcase, but he wasn’t whimpering. He wasn’t making a single sound. The salt water was just falling.

 

The summer was almost over, but he--

 

He wasn’t ready to go home yet.

 

_Not yet_.

 

He loves camps, his parents were nature freaks - his father was a biologist and his mother worked with ecotourism all over the lands near his grandparents' farms in the south and west. David grew up over high trees and inside lakes more than inside big buildings full of books that were supposed to teach you about the history of their country. He wasn’t an adventure seeker and addicted like Nikki was, his love for nature was subtle and could barely be seeing inside his big green eyes - but waking up feeling the sensation of being surrounded by birds and wildlife were what made him happy every day.

 

The city was a bore. The gray and artificial colors of paints over concrete were just… too _unsatisfying_.

 

Another wave of tears ran down his white and red freckled face as he bit his lower lip in worry that Max would sense his sorrowness.

 

Max became his best friend. They were not alike - actually, they were really different, but, somehow, they made it work nicely. David would pull him to the activities and Max would pull him back to run away from it when he wanted just to go sit by the lake and not follow the rules at all.

 

They became really good friends over time - their friendship will surely be another thing that David would miss tomorrow and all the days after that.

 

He couldn’t hold the tiny whimper that left his lips once another wave hit him, drenching his pillowcase as Mr. King Frog was judging him with his stoic artificial black eyes.

 

A loud sigh could be heard by someone laying next to him in the tent, making David wide his humid eyes in surprise.

 

He flinched instinctively, trying to hide his face into the white (and drenched) pillow.

 

Max arouse from his laying down position and sat over his covers, slowly. David could listen to him tying up his sneakers.

 

Curious as always, David slowly turned his head around to get a glimpse of his Indian friend, also taking advantage of the darkness knowing it was difficult for Max to notice his marked over the so-much-crying face.

 

Once the caramel-skinned kid finished tying up his shoes, he stood up from his bed and wore his big blue hoodie back on, over his head. The cloth usually gives the impression that Max was bigger than he really was, but David has seen the other kid without it a thousand times when they were getting ready for sleeping or in those water-activities.

 

He took a liking on the hoodie. It somehow symbolized Max with his harsh temperament, bad words, and messy hair.

 

David was going to miss him so much...

Hiding both hands inside the big blue front pocket of his vests, Max stared back at his green-eyed friend, knowing the red-haired one was doing to same to him.

 

At first, neither of them said anything. They just shared a moment staring at each other’s young faces.

 

Then, Max sighed again.

 

“Come on.” He said, with hands deep hidden inside his blue hoodie.

 

David blinked in confusion, feeling a stuck tear fall down from his ginger eyelashes.

 

Outside was cold, he wasn’t really in the mood to walk. But Max’s tone was demanding. He didn’t say those words like any other invitation - he more like... _ordered_ David to follow him, not leaving room for denies.

 

But the red-haired boy was used to that.

 

If he was being completely _honest_ , Max’s constant pushes were another thing he would miss a lot.

 

“Let’s have one last walk.”

 

The short Indian kid left their tent not even sending another glance back over a shoulder to check if David was indeed following him - but, somehow, he knew he didn’t have to.

 

David rubbed his fingers over his eyes to get rid of the remaining water stubbornly sliding throw the edges of his bright green globes, and stood from his comfortable bed, wearing his boots fastly as to not make his best friend wait anymore.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

The ceremonial fire pit was lit in the middle of the woods, footprints in the dirt and sand near there reminded David of the party they did all over it - celebrating the beginning of the last week of their summer.

 

Neil’s sophisticated gadget made to keep their marshmallow rolling near the fire, was still there - although broken after the first minute of using it near such a hot source (which were doomed to happen, really).

 

David softly laughed at the memory.

 

Max took him to the same place the last week of summer began - with the shared totten and all that shitty symbolic ceremony. His heart felt warm once again, like it used to do, every time he would connect a normal or weird situation that involved them both, and nice, good, calm and friendly feelings.

 

David rubbed his hands on his cheeks instinctively, shaking a bit with the cold weather.

 

He should have brought a jacket.

 

Max reached one of the benches in front of the fire and sat down, finally - _finally_ \- looking back at David in his lost confused state.

 

Those aquamarine eyes, deep and harsh, was - like usually - sending shivers down David’s back. Like he was being watched from a teacher, a parent, a… someone - _anyone_ \- that was in charge.

 

Max placed his right hand on the bench, besides where he was sitting, and tapped it.

 

David welcomed the invitation.

 

Sitting besides Max near the warm fire was nice. He had done that before. Thousands of times before. Basically, every single day. And, one more day, doing just that, was somehow calming his nerves.

 

He was glad that Max knew how to deal with this better than himself - he could use a help-hand.

 

“You know…” The caramel-skinned boy started, hiding his hands back on his front pocket. “You _whine_ when you are crying, and the faces you make are _disturbing_.”

 

David grimace. He was used with the harsh words, because he knew how to _translate_ them - but that was not the problem. What bothered him was that Max noticed his sad moment.

 

He was never really sad between the other campers, especially with Max by his side. He was - as people usually called him behind his back - a _sunshine ball_.

 

He used to be quite the troublemaker in the beginning, but it was years ago. His family and camp-counselors taught him about the beauty in mother nature’s actions and all that. He couldn’t help but fall in love for it over time.

 

Leaving camp, means he’s going to go back to a school he has fewer friends, less fun and less… _Max_.

 

“Sorry.” He replied, rubbing his knuckles on his eyes again. “It’s just that…”

 

A sudden sob came up the redhead's throat, but he tried to stifle it - embarrassed. Thankfully his friend was patient, he just waited for it.

 

“I… I wish we could stay longer.” He said, slow and low, afraid that it might cause Max a bad reaction. “I like here, with _you_ -a-and everybody.” He quickly added the end bit information, shaking a bit in abashment.

 

The caramel-skinned boy that was David’s best friend sighed loudly and dropped his weight, laying his head over the red-haired boy’s lap.

 

“I hated this place since the first day I stepped out of that fucking  _bus_.” Max said, averting eye contact. “But I _get_ it.” He continued. “I understand _why_ you are sad and I honestly _hate_ that it makes sense. This shitty place does not even deserve _half_ of your love for it.”

 

Blinking in worry and confusion, David barely had time to reply. He frowned and opened his lips to say something, but nothing came out faster than Max’s following words.

 

“ _I_ surely don’t.” He said softly, almost in a whisper, reaching his glance up to look at David’s green eyes. “But you told me where you live and how to contact you - so, maybe _not_ in this shitty camp, but we’ll meet again.”

 

David waited a second, then he nodded his head slowly, cheeks red and puffy with the soft wet and marked skin - freckles just adding to the cute image Max was staring at.

 

Gwen and her girly magazines were right. Summer camps tend to come with summer crushes. But neither was really specific about the rest of it. Does summer crushes disappear over time once summer ends, or it also tends to persist over the years?

 

Things were very unclear to either Max and David - which both (although each, inside their own minds) were thinking similar thoughts.

 

The fire was warming David’s could body, and Max was gladly warming his friend’s legs with his head laying on it.

 

For a moment, the red-haired boy lost his words, not knowing what to say after that statement. But, as the over-jolly person David was (the so-called sunshine ball of Camp Camp) he couldn’t hold in the overwhelming feeling of those new found emotions.

 

He smiled.

 

“So… you will call me?”

 

The question surprised Max, which widened his eyes and felt a wave of blush rise to his face. There’s no way he’s going to answer that.

 

He shrugged, averting eye contact once again.

 

“Shut up.” He replied, cursing the taller one under a breath, hearing David laughing a little and sound honestly sad to be wrong.

 

He did want Max to call him.

 

Sighing, the caramel-skinned boy rolled his eyes and decided that he should, though, answer David before the other starts to cry again.

 

“I’ll send you a _letter_.”

 

A warm laugh sounded above his head and funny feelings were bubbling inside his stomach.

 

“And I’ll treasure it with all my love!” David answered him, beaming in joy - slim legs waving freely while sitting in the bench.

 

Max tiny fingers reached slowly, as slow as possible, as if they wanted to touch the other kid's hand resting beside his hip in the wooden seat - but not quite touching it yet.

 

“I do expect at least a letter back.” The Indian boy frowned softly, fighting the urge to reach closer and hold his taller friend's white fingers.

 

David was oblivious, not realizing Max's hand slowly reaching his.

 

“But of course I'll reply to your letters, Max!” The boy almost shouted in reply, grinning. His eyes shining just thinking about it. “We’ll be _penpals_!”

 

Max's hand froze, a millimeter away from David's. His eyes stared back at the happy face of the red-haired boy and he lost all his strength for a second.

 

Penpals?

 

Seriously.

 

Freaking _penpals_.

 

_God_ , he thought he was being _obvious_...

 

Max sighed loudly, as he realized how idiot he was being. David was too great of a friend to actually get what was happening.

 

“We'll send pictures of funny events and share small gifts to treasure as fond memories of our friendship!” David's eyes shone brightly at the idea, dreaming of it, already _viewing_ that small green box he hides under his bed full of Max's opened letters. “Please, Max, let's do this! Let's exchange letters. _Please_!”

 

David's eyes watching him from above with that pleading look, face glowing with the fire's light and his _smile_ \- that smile that makes Max's insides tingle and gets him to start questioning his own sexuality all over again.

 

It didn't matter how many times he ends up sitting by the lake, alone, thinking about his own tastes and discovered desires over red-haired morons - he'll always end up feeling those funny and bizarre _colds in the belly_ sensations every time David smiled at him.

 

“I already said I would, stop making this weird!” He answered fastly, averting eye contact.

 

David's laughing and gleeful voice ceased for a second, making the brunette boy look back at his friend, slightly curious and worried.

 

The taller one, cream color skin, eyes as green as the nature surrounding them, who goes by the name of David, his friend, was _blushing_. A beautiful reddish blush covering his pretty cheeks, nose, and ears. A smile in his face, but a flushing expression showing nonetheless.

 

It took Max exactly 3 seconds to realize why.

 

While the sky above them was brightly lightening the field they were sitting at, and, while the campfire was making crack sounds as it burned the wood, warming them with its heat - Max's noticed his tiny right hand was resting over David's small one.

 

His caramel-skinned fingers were leaned between the red-haired boy's, sharing warmth and beating hearts.

 

Max barely realized he was the one that did It. Probably an instinctive reaction of his while he was sadly concluding that David was not really thinking the same as him.

 

But David did not pull his hand back. If anything, he intertwined their fingers once he realized Max noticed his mindless action.

 

Glancing back from the beautiful color contrast of their fingers to the deep aquamarine eyes of his best friend, the red-haired boy smiled again at him, cheeks still blushing cutely.

 

And Max decided his hand was pretty comfortable where it was.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos give me coffee. Fill my mug.


End file.
